Hokuto Gokisha
by VanThomas
Summary: Hokuto Gokisha is set in 2010 Akron, Ohio where Kenshiro, Rei, Mamiya, Lynn, and Bart hear stories about a kid who can help them to stop Ken's brother Raoh during that the kid has a hidden power called Gokisha the kid's father created a long time ago.


Hokuto Gokisha

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Things is what I never thought it would be even in this modern era things can become even more and more of a war zone I have made myself a protector who fights for a better future if things are going to change they are going to change for the better my name is Mamiya and I am a warrior Mamiya said. Justice is a form of protection that I've always believed in all the men who has done harm in this world had to answer for there crimes I made this my life to serve justice to the people who wants to build a future for the children they are the ones who makes us happier and I won't give up no matter what my name is Rei and I am a master of Nanto Suicho Ken Rei said. The day that I lost my love Julia to a man known as Shin I thought that I was never going to regain my confidence as a fighter but in due time I killed Shin but Julia killed herself she wouldn't want me to grave over her death even though I did I kept pressing on as a wanderer during my journey I came across two kids named Lynn and Bart they've kept me leveled Bart is a hustler who tries to use my services as a way to get money as for Lynn she is a little angel these two are reasons why I have to fight but I am not alone in this fight Rei and Mamiya are here with me and we will stand to make a better tomorrow for the children my name is Kenshiro and I am the heir to Hokuto Shin Ken also known as Fist Of The North Star Kenshiro said. I am living in a world that has too much sadness I have never known the world to have too much of sadness I've decided to be a wandering protector as I want to help people build a better future this is the year 2010 and improvements have been made but that doesn't mean that we are going to be safe I am going to defeat anyone who goes against building a better future and I will stop them with my fists my name is Van Thomas and I am a young master of Gokisha Van said. If this world is going to be mine I need better resources the ones you are giving me doesn't have ones that I can use Raoh said sorry big brother I will give you better ones Jagi said its not that brother I want this world to look at me as a god and I want you to be there with me my industries will become a major seller in weaponry and I have no obstacles in my way for now Raoh said even you know that they've banded against us they will be stopped brother Jagi said I have no doubt that they will be stopped but there is somebody else out there I have a feeling that this person can actually be as stronger then the others and he is a lot younger then I thought Raoh said I will kill this boy even though he might be this powerful Jagi said maybe I am wrong Raoh said mentally. We have been looking around seeing if we can actually get some money but I guess we are out of luck for now Bart said look Bart you need to stop for a while Lynn said look we need to stay under the radar so we can see what's going on Mamiya said we've been doing that a lot Mamiya this is getting old Bart said if we are trying to stay incognito why are we here in Akron there must be a reason why we are here Bart said in a way we are here for a reason but we are here to look for a kid Rei said why Lynn said he has a power that me, Rei, and Mamiya heard about and he is a young master and this power is even greater then Nanto Suicho Ken and Hokuto Shin Ken Kenshiro said what you mean this kid is stronger then you and Rei Lynn said yes but he doesn't know that Rei said other then that his father is powerful as well but he is not as powerful as his son Mamiya said so the kid is the only one who can give you two a challenge Bart said you can say that Kenshiro said why haven't we heard anything about him and yet you guys have Bart said during our mission we have been hearing about some kid and the rumors became more and more intriguing until they told us that he lives here in Akron, Ohio they have also said that he is 21 years old Mamiya said 21 even at that age I still had a lot to learn about Hokuto Shin Ken Kenshiro said same for Nanto Suicho Ken Rei said what is the name of this power Lynn said Gokisha Kenshiro said that is all we know for now Mamiya said this is Copley road they say that this kid lives around here Bart said and he lives with his parents as well he really must love them Lynn said we have a picture of him we just don't know his name maybe someone around here knows him Bart said excuse me sir do you know him Lynn said maybe I do maybe I don't is there a reason why you need to see him a stranger said yes there is a reason Mamiya said alright I had a feeling that you guys would show up sooner or later the stranger said what how did you know that we were coming here Bart said I am Van's younger brother Bruce Thomas I am also a young master of Gokisha Bruce said what they didn't say anything about him having brothers Bart said I could tell he has the same aura as his brother and father Rei said so we have Hokuto Shin Ken and Nanto Suicho Ken in the same place ha I guess you want him to join your team Bruce said same for you Bruce Lynn said I don't know he is a stronger Gokisha master then me Bruce said Bruce you should come with us we need all the help we can get right now Bart said I'll think about it come on I'll take you to our house Bruce said. So you are here for my son Van Bruce Sr. said yes sir we need him to fight with us Bart said he has his own agenda I don't know if he would join your team Bruce Sr. said we also asked Bruce as well Lynn said I said I will think about it Bruce said there is no reason to think about it at a time like we have now Bruce Mamiya said listen I want to live a normal life with my family can I do that Bruce said hmm what makes you think that we will have that right Bruce if this fighting continues we won't have normal lives anymore Bruce Sr. said but dad Bruce said no buts Bruce your brother wants to end this senseless fighting and what do you do you run away Bruce Sr. said uh dad Bruce said I was wondering how long it would take ya'll to find me Van said as he was outside the back porch it is an honor to be talking to a legendary female warrior and masters of Nanto Suicho Ken and Hokuto Shin Ken Bruce Sr. said I have heard that Gokisha is a dark art yet it can used for good Kenshiro said you are right Kenshiro Gokisha is a dark power but we use it for good in order to fight those who conflict harm to others Bruce said I take it that you developed this power when you were young yourself Rei said when I truly mastered the Gokisha power I was 24 years old Bruce Sr. said what you were young as well Bart said how old are you Bruce Lynn said 20 Bruce said you are a master of Gokisha at the age of 20 Mamiya said yeah but I never had to use it Bruce said what makes Van stronger then you Mamiya said I also developed a way to heal others and yourself as well Van decided to master this as well and he truly became a master of Gokisha at the age of 19 Bruce Sr. said incredible he must have a will that would never die Mamiya said I do I am just glad that I can actually fight with other legends Van said what makes you think you are going alone I guess I have time to spare Bruce said that's just like you Bruce Van said come on we need to get a few things Van said so how much do we need Bruce said we are going to be going to places we only dreamt of Van said you have Bruce said same to you too Van said how about 15,000 Bruce said alright Van said you kids are the only chance that this world have right now I will be here to help you don't think that you are alone we are here to help you Bruce Sr. said yes father Van and Bruce said together as the team all bowed. Ok where do we go first Bart said we have to head downtown I heard that something is suppose to disturb the peace Bruce said alright lets get going Rei said as the team got to downtown Akron and saw things were normal hmm you might be wrong Bruce Lynn said no he's not I guess we got here in time these thugs are from someone I know personally Kenshiro said what's the plan Van said we attack them we have no other choice Mamiya said we can't start a ruckus down here this fast Mamiya we need to actually stop this before it happens Bart said these goons were sent here to cause trouble I guess we should do the same Bruce said I agree Rei said but the police is down here we can't Bart said I am taking that risk Van said as the other fighters followed Lynn, Bart go somewhere safe Kenshiro said you got it come on Bart said be careful guys Lynn said mentally hmm from here I count at least 300 Van said same here bro Bruce said I guess they really want to die Rei said get out of the way before you get burned the leader said what is your name Kenshiro said none of your business the leader said I think we should stop talking Van said I love to fight Bruce said fine then leave now or be killed Kenshiro said you think you can defeat all of us you are the ones who are going to die the leader said we'll handle most of them for you to prove that they are wasting there time Van said as the two brothers came forward you two think you can defeat all of us the leader said no doubt about it Bruce said come show us how you two are nothing but young boys the leader said alright lets show them Van said as the two disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the gang and started to tear them apart after a minute of fighting them they reappear with the team uh what just happened Bart said Van and Bruce defeated most of the gang they wanted to leave the rest for the others Lynn said wow that was crazy Bart said now do you still want to fight or will you leave in peace Kenshiro said yeah right the leader said go ahead Mamiya Rei said with pleasure Mamiya said as she used her specialty made yo-yos and killed 10 men coming her way well are you ready to surrender Kenshiro said no the leader said as the rest rushed the team give us some room Rei said as Mamiya, Bruce, and Van moved out the way as Rei slashed his enemies and Kenshiro used his most patented move " The Hundred Cracked Fist Of The North Star" on his enemies well its only you now are you going to give up now Kenshiro said yes I will the leader said I want you to tell Raoh that we will meet up soon enough Kenshiro said this mess was started by a man named Raoh Bruce said Raoh is Kenshiro older brother of Hokuto Shin Ken right Van said uh what you never said that is he just as powerful as you Kenshiro Bruce said yes he is strong just like me Kenshiro said Hokuto Shin Ken has been able to be passed down by one man in each single generation by the way this sounds you have two brothers to worry about now Van said yes I understand I've always known that I had to go down this path Kenshiro said


End file.
